


Fractures

by Sy_Itha



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Korrasami - Freeform, Post Finale, legend of korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sy_Itha/pseuds/Sy_Itha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight with Zaheer, Korra has much to recover from. Her journey to pick up the fractured pieces will force her to confront a growing affection for Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Michelle Magly here. I have so many feelings about the finale. I can't express it intelligently, so I'm exploring it in fanfic. I've wanted to write about Korra's off-screen recovery, but didn't feel comfortable doing so until I felt more confident in the direction of Korra and Asami's relationship. Now, with the finale behind us, I feel comfortable writing a fic exploring Korra and Asami's emotional arc. Be warned, there will be time jumps and I will gloss over most everything that appears on screen, with a little write-ins for the stuff occurring around S4 E7 and the finale. Other than that, I'm going to try and jet for post-finale content. Probably be there in a few chapters. Next time: Asami's perspective!
> 
> PS Sy hates angsty stuff so she won't work on this with me til I get past it.

Korra had imagined what it would be like to have Asami take care of her, to be with Asami as more than a friend, as a partner, as a lover. She had not imagined an injury would ever force them into a position of such intimacy, and she had never thought it could be so... humiliating.

The familiar knock on the door sounded and Korra sighed. "Come in," she muttered, though she knew Asami would anyways.

"Hey." She heard Asami walk in and shut the door. Korra glanced over her shoulder and tried to smile. Asami carried a towel and fresh change of clothes. "You ready?" She set the clothes and towel down.

Korra nodded.

Asami came over to her. "How have you been?" She placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. Korra used to dream of feeling Asami's touch on her skin. Even now, the warmth of her hand brought a rush of blood to Korra's face, but a wave of shame accompanied it.

"Okay." She avoided looking at Asami when she said it. She didn't like seeing the worried crease in her brow.

She felt the gentle tug of Asami pulling her wheelchair away from the window and over to the apartment's bath. She stared at her lap. It had been a few days since Jinora's ceremony. This was nothing new. Korra had dismissed the nurses who had initially helped her, and not very politely. She had not thought through the consequences of doing so. Asami was the only one left to help. At least, she was the only one Korra would let help.

Asami let the bath water run until the tub was filled. As soon as she turned off the tap, she turned to Korra. "So..."

"Just wait a sec." Korra gripped the sides of her wheelchair, pushing up, trying to will her legs to work. She gritted her teeth and her arms trembled. Sweat beaded on her forehead. Her heart thudded. Her breath came short.

She collapsed back in the chair, a chill coating her like ice water. "I've got you," Asami said. She placed a hand on Korra's arm again. "Here." Her fingers trailed along her skin, piercing the cold. More than anything, Korra wanted her legs to work. Her body felt too heavy, pinned to the earth. She hated it. If she could just stand, maybe then she wouldn't have to rely on Asami every waking second. Maybe then she could actually talk to Asami.

Asami's fingers hooked around the hem of her shirt, tugging upward. The loose-fitting cotton pulled away easily. Korra took off her own bra with some struggle. Asami waited for her to undo the ties on her pants before pulling her out of those. Every evening, Asami undressed her like something out of a fantasy, or a nightmare. The quiet rustle of clothes dropping to the floor barely disrupted their routine anymore. She bent down and picked Korra up, pulling her from the chair and carrying her the short distance to the bath. She lowered Korra into the water carefully, resting her back along the edge of the tub. Once in, Asami pulled up a low stool and sat down next to her. She crossed her arms and leaned them on the rim of the tub. "Cozy?" she asked.

Korra nodded. She stared down at the blurred contours of her own naked figure. "Thank you."

Asami nodded. "I don't mind." She lowered a finger to the water and trailed ripples through the surface. "I'd stay with you all the time... if you'd let me."

"The city needs your help rebuilding." She felt too selfish keeping Asami as her personal caregiver. The world lay in ruin. It needed people like Asami.

"I know, I just..." Her words trailed off. They lulled into silence while Korra slowly washed herself. She let the water drain from the tub and Asami fetched a towel. She ran the fabric over Korra's body slowly, drying her meticulously before carrying her back to the bedroom and laying her down on the bed. Asami helped her dress in night clothes, then brought the wheelchair to the side of the bed.

The sun had set. Asami switched on the bedside lamp before easing herself onto the mattress next to Korra's side. "Do you have everything you need?" she asked.

Korra nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not yet." A hand covered hers. She looked down and allowed Asami to lace their fingers together. "But thank you." She squeezed Asami's hand in her own. Asami squeezed back, slowly running the pad of her thumb over the top of Korra's hand.

"Should I – do you want me to stay the night?"

Finally, Korra glanced over at her. The blush blooming across her face was more telling than their tightly clenched hands. Korra did not understand how Asami could care for her so deeply, sometimes. Still, she sighed and shook her head. "I'll call if I need you."

Asami nodded. "I'll see you later, then." She let go of Korra's hand and stood up. "Goodnight." She turned out the light.

Before Asami shut the door, Korra mumbled, "Goodnight."

***

Korra woke with a scream dying on her lips. Her arms struggled with the blankets and her chest heaved as she tried to draw in air. She blinked rapidly, trying to see past the darkness pressing down on her. Someone opened a door and she heard feet pounding against the floor. "Are you okay? Korra?" someone asked. Her bedside light flickered on and Asami was suddenly by her side. She slid into the bed without hesitation, pulling Korra into her arms. "Korra, you're here. You're going to be okay."

Another deep breath. Her lungs wouldn't hold enough air. She clutched at Asami tightly when she raised a hand to stroke Korra's head. "Spirits," she gasped. "I can't breathe."

"Shh, you're all right." Asami untangled the blankets from around her. "You're in your bedroom. I'm here with you. No one else."

Finally, her chest stopped constricting and she drew in a proper breath. "Asami," she whispered. Her hand wrapped around Asami's arm. "Spirits, Asami." She couldn't remember the nightmares, but the panic still lingered. "What happened?"

"Just night terrors. Mostly the usual stuff." She ran a soothing hand through Korra's hair. "You screamed for me, though. Something about leaving."

Korra clutched tighter at her. "No. Please, don't leave."

"I would never." She felt Asami's cheek press against her forehead as she hugged her close. For a second, Korra thought she would try to kiss her, but then she pulled away. "I'm here for you, Korra. And I will be until you tell me otherwise."

Korra nodded and slowly sank back into bed. She still clung to Asami. "I – I don't want to be alone."

Asami shifted against the pillows and pulled Korra along her side. "I'll stay the night."

Korra allowed herself to settle against Asami. Slowly, her heart stopped thudding painfully. She wrapped an arm around Asami's middle and drew herself closer. She took a deep breath, inhaling Asami's now familiar scent. "Thanks," she said, stretching her hand over Asami's abdomen. She tried not to think about the soft skin under the sheer fabric of Asami's night shirt. It wasn't fair. She could hardly move. She could hardly do anything. The pressure of tears built up. She clenched her jaw, trying to push them back. _Not right now. Not like this._ A shudder ran through her body and she felt Asami shift against her. Her hand made a fist, clutching the shirt fabric. "Please, no."

"Korra, what is it?"

Another shudder. The tears escaped and she turned her head, hiding her face in Asami's chest. She opened her mouth to breath, but only sobbed. "A–asami."

"I'm here Korra." She held her close and Korra released another sob.

"It isn't fair," she whispered. If her legs would move, she would curl herself into a ball. Instead, she lay slumped against Asami, unable to do anything. "It isn't fair." She waited for Asami to say something, to comfort her, but no words came. Her own words poured forth instead, "I have you here, and I appreciate everything you do for me so much." Tears slicked her face and she trembled as Asami held her close. "And I – I want to give back to you, to show you how much this means to me. Asami, I can't–"

"You don't have to do anything, Korra. I'm here because I care about you and I want you to get better. I...I'd be by your side no matter what you're going through."

"I know!" she sobbed. "Asami, I know what this all means to you." Another sob. She couldn't look her in the face. "I want it to mean that way. I want...everything." Asami's arms shifted, drawing her closer. "But I don't want it to be like this."

Asami stiffened against her. "Like what?"

"Like...like I'm helpless. Like you're my assistant. Like I can't do anything for myself, or for you." Some of the tension eased from her body with the confession. She lay against Asami and cried for a moment. What frightened her the most was how good it felt to be in Asami's arms, even when sobbing her eyes out. It made her think of actually trying something with her, and she couldn't do that. Not while she was incomplete.

When her tears slowed, Asami spoke. "It must be hard, losing so much of your independence so quickly. I can't imagine what that's like." Korra looked up and saw tears crawling down Asami's cheeks. "Your body isn't the only thing that needs to recover, though. I know a few things about loss." She hesitated before adding, "I thought I had lost you to Zaheer." She sighed and sank further into the pillows. She looked defeated. "I've never been confused over us, Korra. That's not what this is about. I worry about you, though. Every second I'm not by your side, I worry, and it's something I've grown to live with. You're the Avatar. In a couple years you'll be running around getting into fights again, and I don't know where I'll be, but I at least want to try being with you." She gave Korra a weak smile. "Don't you think we owe ourselves that much after a few near-death experiences?"

Korra shook her head. "That's just it. Every time I save the world, something worse comes along. Zaheer's gone and the Earth Kingdom is in chaos. How long do we have before someone else tries to kill me? The Red Lotus already targeted my dad. What if...what if they learned about you? What if someone knew what you meant to me?" She looked down at her body. Already, the muscle tone was vanishing. "What if I'm never whole again? I wouldn't be able to stop people from hurting you."

"I don't need to be protected, Korra."

"And I know that." She couldn't keep looking at Asami. "It's just hard, all right?"

They lay together quietly for several minutes. "I think I can understand," Asami finally said.

"Good," Korra muttered. Her eyelids drooped and she pulled the bed covers over them. "But you'll still stay the night, right?"

Asami chuckled softly and kissed Korra on the forehead. Her face suddenly felt very warm. "I've told you before, I'd stay every night if you'd let me."

"Maybe one day." Korra yawned and snuggled closer to Asami. "I want to go back home, first. I need to...recover."

Asami ran a hand along her back, stroking her slowly as they both drifted off to sleep. "That sounds like a great idea."

Another yawn. "Yeah. No politics. No...anything..." As she drifted off to sleep, the only thing she could hear was the soft thud of Asami's heartbeat. She closed her eyes and slept without dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami penned the last line to her letter and let the ink dry. She glanced at the clock and leaned back in her office chair. Mako would not be by for a few more minutes, so she reread the letter. She had waited a few weeks to write out of respect for Korra, and perhaps because she could not ignore the hurt she felt when Korra had asked her to stay behind.

But she needs time. The last thing Asami wanted was to fling herself on Korra, or take advantage of her in a raw emotional state. She made sure the letter contained nothing pressuring. It needed to show only a little concern. Asami sighed after reading it through once and folded up the letter. She pressed the seal of the envelope closed and carefully wrote _Korra_ on the front. Just then, someone knocked on the office door. "Come in!" she called.

Mako entered. "Hey." He waved a letter at her. "You ready for this?"

Asami placed a stamp on her envelope. "Let's do it." She stood up and followed Mako out of the office. "And thanks for talking me into this."

"It seemed like a good idea. And I felt weird sending my letter by itself."

Asami snorted. "Hasn't Bolin sent her ten by now?"

"Well...yeah, but–" He shook his head. "This is different."

Asami nodded and locked up her office. "So what did you write about?"

"Nothing important, really. Just keeping her informed on what's going on. You?"

"The same." Asami did not want to talk about the contents of her letter too much. She and Mako walked out of the Future Industries building in companionable silence, instead. It had taken so much for Mako to simply start treating Korra like a friend again. Confessing the feelings of attraction she and Korra had admitted to one another would just place another wall between Mako and them. She could not estrange him like that.

"So, you think she's going to be okay?" Mako asked. They stuck to the sidewalk, heading west to the port. People walked past them without giving either a second glance. Korra was the only one who ever drew stares.

"I hope so." Asami shrugged. "My guess is as good as yours."

"That's funny. I figured you'd have a better idea, considering how much time you spent with her before she left."

A chill pooled in Asami's stomach. She glanced over at Mako, but could find no hint of anger or frustration in his expression. "She's not doing so well."

Mako nodded. "I guess I wouldn't be, either." They crossed out of the financial district and into the start of the harbor. The overwhelming smell of sea salt and fish made Asami crinkle her nose. "I'm glad you two have been able to become such good friends," Mako said.

_More than you realize._ Asami could feel heat crawling up her face.

"I'll be honest," he continued, "I was scared I had screwed everything up for the whole team."

Asami sighed, partly in relief, and placed a hand on Mako's arm. "You didn't screw anything up. It takes more than one person to do that. The three of us just..." She did not know how to sum up the odd experiences of herself, Mako, and Korra. "We're all just weirdly connected, and sometimes those connections just get tangled. I think we've done a good job untangling them, though."

Mako smiled, though it looked forced. "Yeah, with no help from me." He glanced out at the docks. They would need to take a speedboat to Air Temple Island. "I thought if I just kept my distance from everyone, it would all be okay, but it's too hard to be away from you guys. I mean...we're all friends, right?"

"I want us to be friends." They stopped on the pier. Asami studied the worn grain of the wood planks. She made a mental note to talk to the dock owner about upgrading. "And Korra wants to be friends with you too, you know? She doesn't want you to banish yourself."

"I know that now." He didn't sound completely convinced.

Asami offered him a smile and nodded at a tethered speedboat. "Come on," she said. "Let's get these letters to the White Lotus. You can write an apology or something whenever Korra writes back. Maybe it will be easier than talking face to face."

Finally, Mako gave her a genuine smile. "That definitely sounds like a safe bet."

They sent the letters off. A few weeks passed and no reply came. Asami and Mako made a habit of visiting Air Temple Island weekly to check for letters, but the months passed and none came. They eventually stopped going. Mako shrugged it off, saying, "Maybe she's just busy."

It wasn't as easy for Asami to accept. When she could not find distraction in work, she worried that she had scared Korra off, that she had done something to destroy what fragile bond they had formed. She would sit in her office at the end of the day and thrum her fingers against the hardwood desk. She would debate on whether to go home or to hop in a plane and just fly south. Korra needed her space, though. At least, she told herself that. The memory of their last private conversation echoed in her mind.

_"Why do you want to go alone?"_

_"Because I need to understand myself. I need to understand what happened to me. You...make that difficult, Asami."_

_"I what?" She took a step back from Korra._

_"No, that sounded bad. You see, this is what I'm talking about. I can't think clearly around you, and I need time to think."_

Even though they had admitted to sharing an attraction to one another, Korra had not allowed their relationship to progress any further. Sometimes, on the worst days, Asami worried she had simply forced Korra into the situation by being her only caretaker for so long. She thought the distance would be good at first. Just a few weeks and then Korra would be better. She'd come running back to Republic City, perhaps ask Asami out to somewhere nice...

And yet two years passed. Korra never wrote to any of them.

She sat at her office desk, a nicer one now moved to the top of the new Future Industries tower. Her company had changed the face of Republic City in two years. She had done what many had said was the impossible. Still, nothing brought that pounding thrill through her blood like when she and Korra had fought side by side. Life faded into a domestic blur of sepia-tinted images.

That is, until someone knocked on her office door.

"Come in," she called.

A member of the White Lotus walked in. He was a younger member, obviously nervous. "Are you Asami Sato?" he asked.

"What name does it say outside?" she asked, smiling as the man leaned back and read her name on the placard.

"Um, of course, sorry." He cleared his throat and took a step forward. "I, uh, was asked to deliver this letter to you." He pulled an envelope from his robes and offered it to Asami. She stared at the weather-worn paper with wide eyes. The water tribe wax seal stood out brightly on the envelope flap, and written in familiar scratchy writing was her name, _Asami Sato._

She stood and snatched the letter up. "Who asked you?"

"The Avatar, ma'am."

It was all Asami could do to not rip the letter open right then and there. "Thank you." She nodded and held up the letter. "I appreciate this." What she really wanted to do was eject him from the office and read the letter at least fifty times.

After several tense seconds, he nodded. "I'll just...take my leave, then."

Asami sighed and sat back down in her chair. "Shut the door as you leave, please." Finally, alone in her office once more, Asami opened the letter and pulled out the carefully folded paper.

_Dear Asami,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner but every time I tried…I never know what to say. The past two years have been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine now, I still can't go in to the Avatar state. I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day. Katara thinks a lot of this is in my head so I've been meditating a lot, but sometimes I worry I'll never fully recover. Please don't tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and not them. I don't want to hurt their feelings, but it's easier to tell you about this stuff. I don't think they'd understand._

Her heart pounded as she reread the last few lines. The final sentence tugged at her heart so much it hurt: _I don't think they'd understand._ It hurt because it showed Korra's vulnerability. It showed her fear. Asami dropped the letter on her desk and drew in a deep breath, shudders rippling through her lungs. After two years with nothing, Korra had finally reached out to her.

She let out a soft laugh, but the breath caught in her throat. Tears pricked her eyes. She folded her arms across her chest, hugging herself tightly. "Korra, why now?" Tears rolled down her face and she wiped them away. It would not do well to have an employee stumble in on the Future Industries CEO sobbing over a letter, a letter she could tell no one she had received.

Perhaps that was what hurt the most. She wanted Korra in her life just as much as the day she had left for home. And perhaps Korra still felt the same. Her letter was not a heartfelt admission of love, but a confession of weakness. She was afraid she would never recover. Did that mean she would never come back?

Asami sniffed and wiped away at more tears. For the first time in months, the temptation to run away to the Southern Water Tribe tugged at her. Instead, she dug around her desk for a clean sheet of paper, found a pen, and reread Korra's letter one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, short chapter, but I didn't have much else to say on the time while Korra was gone. It only would get more tedious if I stretched it out, and besides, I want to get to the endgame content. Tell me, folks. Are there any off-screen Korra and Asami scenes you want me to explore between now and the finale? I'm trying to decide what chapter three should explore.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra cleared her throat for the third time as she thought about picking up the phone. She would have to call sooner or later. Asami had to know she was back in the city by now. Word traveled too quickly between everyone. She had no idea what to say though, or even where to begin. She had left Asami for three years with hardly any communication. What if all Asami felt had vanished during their time apart? Korra certainly would not blame her for it.

She picked up the phone and glanced back at the scrap of paper Opal had handed her. Asami's number lay scrawled on it. She dialed the numbers and listened to the ring, her heart pounding the entire time. "Hello?" Asami's voice was almost too much.

"Um, hey...Asami."

No one responded for a moment. "Korra?"

"Yeah. It's me. I just landed on Air Temple Island, actually."

"You're here in the city? Can I see you?"

Korra blushed. After all this time, it was nice to know Asami didn't absolutely hate her. "I was actually hoping we could do that. Get the whole team back together, you know?"

"That sounds great! Bolin's not in town, but did you want me to see if Mako was free?"

Korra blushed. She shouldn't have mentioned the others, but it was too late to go back now. "Um, yeah. Did you have a time and a place in mind?"

"Let's just meet for lunch. Say, in an hour? There's a great restaurant on the ground floor of the Future Industries tower. I know Mako is usually nearby. Prince Wu unfortunately likes visiting the tower."

"Uh, Prince Wu?"

Asami sighed over the phone. "I'll explain later. Just...I'm really glad you're back, okay?"

Korra released a breath. "I'm glad, too," she said.

"I'll see you for lunch?"

"All right." Asami hung up the phone and Korra did as well. She sighed and glanced around her old room. It didn't look dusty and forgotten like she thought it would. She expected to come back to a space that had barely been touched. She expected it to be like when she had left it, desolate, haunted with bad memories. Instead, all she could notice were the telltale signs of life. She inhaled and caught the familiar scent of lily-peonies and snapdragons. Like Asami's perfume.

Korra closed her eyes as she remembered laying with Asami the morning she left Republic City. Their hands had been clasped tightly, not necessarily out of affection, but fear. After leaving, Korra realized the depth of Asami's feelings for her. The level of devotion, sacrifice, and patience she had shown overwhelmed her sometimes.

And all through Korra's recovery, Asami had never pushed her for more than she was able to give.

"Hey Korra."

She turned and saw Jinora lingering in the doorway. "Hey there."

"So, what are you up to?"

Korra looked around the room. "Nothing, really. Just lost in thought. I'll be leaving to have lunch with Asami and Mako in a minute."

Jinora nodded and stepped into the room. "Asami stayed over here sometimes. She took care of the room while you were gone. She...she took it pretty hard when you left. Though I don't think she'll ever tell you."

Korra smiled and walked over to Jinora, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Well, thanks for telling me. I'll have to make it up to her somehow." She glanced at her old closet. "Please tell me you guys have some of my old clothes still."

"We should have some the fly-moths didn't destroy." They walked over to the closet and opened it. Korra's old clothes lay inside, mostly intact, just like she had left them.

"This is great. I'm going to get ready, if you don't mind."

Jinora nodded. "Hey Korra." She stopped rifling through the clothes and turned to glance at Jinora. "I think she's already forgiven you, for what it's worth."

Korra nodded and pulled some clothes out, laying them on the bed. "Did she...say anything while I was gone?"

"We talked a bit." Korra stared, waiting for her to say more, but Jinora only shrugged. "I'm not a go-between. Whatever you and Asami want to talk about, it should be with each other."

Korra glared at her and Jinora only stuck out her tongue before leaving, shutting the door behind.

***

Korra did not plan to bring Asami back with her that night. It simply happened. "Thanks for letting me come back with you," Asami said. They had spent the ride to Air Temple Island in silence. On the dock, walking toward the house, Asami spoke. "I don't think I could handle staying the night with Wu, even in a mansion."

Korra laughed as they strolled along the outer walkway. "Is he always that bad?"

"I can't tell you how many times I've had to tell him I'm not interested. He must have asked me on a date at least three times the first day I met him."

Korra chuckled again as they stepped inside the house. "So, did you ever come up with an excuse that made him back off? Because I might need one to use."

Asami smiled at her, a small blush rising in her cheeks. They stopped outside the door to Korra's room. "I always tell him there's someone else in my life, but that doesn't seem to work so well."

"Wait, is there a someone else?"

"Only if you want there to be." Asami opened the door and gestured inside. She waited for Korra to walk in before saying, "We can continue this conversation now, or I can wish you goodnight and go to my own room."

Korra glanced back at her, expecting to see some longing gaze, but Asami only stared with patience. She knew that whatever she decided, Asami would meet it with understanding and acceptance. "Come inside," she said.

Asami nodded and walked in. The door slid shut. "I've missed you," she said. Finally, they were alone together. The silence was almost crushing.

"I've missed you, too." They stood in the middle of the room, Korra looking anywhere but Asami. "I meant to write more, I swear. I just..."

Asami stepped forward and took her hand. Even though it had been three years, the touch felt so familiar, so comforting. "I'm glad you wrote at all. It doesn't matter how many times."

"Well, at least you're not pouting like Mako." They both laughed softly and Asami nodded at the bed. They sat down at the edge. Korra stared at her feet, scuffing the floor.

"His job has been wearing down on him. Try not to take it personal." Korra could hear Asami fidgeting with the bed, rocking back and forth. She glanced over to see Asami staring at the ceiling. "I also don't think he realized how close we were."

"It shouldn't be any of his business how close we are," Korra growled.

"Hey." Asami placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's worked really hard to come to a place where he can be friends with us. He's going to need a little time to wrap his head around anything we decide to pursue...if we decide to pursue it."

Korra met her gaze, momentarily losing herself in Asami's jade eyes. "Asami, you know that I had feelings for you. I still do. Before I left, I felt like I couldn't give myself to you. I didn't feel whole."

"Korra, just because you were injured doesn't mean–"

"No, I mean emotionally, Asami. I wasn't able to share myself like that. I was in a dark place." She crossed her arms and looked back down at the floor. "Sometimes I still feel like I am."

"Korra." Asami placed a hand on her back, slowly stroking up and down her spine.

"But I feel like I'm getting closer to being in a place where I can share myself with you...if you still want me."

"Of course I do." Asami's hand traveled lower, settling at her hip. "It's all I could want."

Korra glanced over at her and smiled softly. "I can't tell you how relieved I am. I was so scared, Asami. I was terrified that I'd come back to Republic City and that you'd hate me."

"Never." Asami pulled her into a hug. "I could never hate you."

Korra hugged back, closing her eyes and releasing a shaky breath just to inhale Asami's scent. "I got scared for a minute during dinner," she said.

"Let's not talk about that right now." Asami pulled her down onto the bed. "Right now, I'd just appreciate falling asleep with you, if you don't mind."

Korra kicked off her shoes and watched as Asami unbuttoned her jacket, slinging it on a bedpost. "I – I don't mind." She watched the subtle motion of Asami's arms as she stretched, yawning as she lay back down in bed. The last time they had been together, Korra could hardly move. Electricity shot through her body, now. She ached to reach out and touch Asami, to explore every contour of her body, and nothing stopped her anymore. Nothing held her back.

"Korra?" Asami cupped her face, breaking her trance.

She shook her head. "What is it?"

"Come here." Asami pulled her close so that her head rested on Asami's chest. Korra allowed her arm to wrap around Asami's middle, and she sighed as she lay there and listened to Asami's gentle heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a lot of lovely suggestions for where to go next, but this is what I settled on. Anything else you all are dying to see before I move to post-finale content? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> -Michelle Magly


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here's an update for you all. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, though I really struggled on where to take it towards the end. Tell me, is there anything else we need to see before we go to post-finale? I know we brushed over some wonderful suggestions, but this has been where the story wants to go.

Asami carefully soldered the wires to the circuit board. Her goggles provided just enough contrast to see past the sparks as she worked. She wanted to move fast, to get this done, but that proved difficult when constructing the brain of the suit. It was tedious work that had her constantly moving between her notes and her box of spare parts. Did she want the circuits wired in series or parallel? What kind of driver would run without frying the circuits? They were all questions that needed time and careful tests to answer, and she did not have that. Nor did she want the time. Work was an escape. Tangled wires were much easier to deal with than life's frustrating emotions.

She heard a breeze gust through her open office window, rattling the panes. She did not look up from her work, even after she heard the soft thud of footsteps. A familiar voice said, "Hey, you're still working, huh?"

After reaching a stopping point, Asami set aside her soldering gun and glanced up at Korra. "Hey you. Were the stairs overrated?"

Korra grinned and set aside her glider. "Nah, I just felt like making a better entrance. Would have been cooler if you were paying attention." She walked over to Asami's workbench and glanced down at the scrap electronics. "Is this for the flying mechs?"

Asami raised a brow at Korra. "What's gotten into you? I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." She regretted the words as soon as she said them. Korra's smile retreated and she immediately looked more downcast.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Asami quickly reached out and grabbed Korra by the shoulder. "Don't be. It was just an odd way to be greeted first thing." She waited for Korra to smile again. "Why don't you start by telling me what put you in a good mood?" She pushed aside her tools and leaned against her desk. "I'm at a good stopping point for the night anyways."

Slowly, Korra leaned against the desk, smiling again. "Well, I was able to reconnect with Rava finally. It was a relief."

"That's incredible!" Asami felt her own smile stretch into a grin. "How did you manage that? I heard you and Mako had left the city, but I..." She paused, unsure of what to say.

"We went to see Zaheer."

"You what?" Asami asked. "Korra, he tried to kill you. Do you realize what could have happened?"

"You think I don't know that?" Korra asked. She moved away. "Asami, I've had nightmares for three years. I didn't know what to do about it anymore other than face him again."

Asami looked down at her workbench. She wanted to start messing with one of the spare parts, something to distract her from these messy emotions. "I'm sorry, Korra," she said, resisting the urge to withdraw. She had been strong for three years. She couldn't cave now, not when Korra actually showed signs of recovery. "I just – I watched you almost die at his hands. It was one of the hardest things I've had to witness."

"I know." Korra took her hand. Asami stared as she intertwined their fingers, much like Asami had always done for them. "I had to face him again. Trust me, I would have found another way if I could." She cupped Asami's cheek with her other hand. It felt odd to be the object of Korra's affection suddenly. For so long, she had meticulously imagined what she would do if Korra would only allow them to do so, but now her heart beat frantically and she could hardly think of anything to say.

"Did it help?" she asked.

"Yeah." Korra let her hand drop from Asami's cheek and for a moment she was able to think again. But then she felt a warm palm sliding over her hip and her face flushed. "I was able to get into the spirit world. I found Rava, or...she found me. I finally feel complete."

Asami met Korra's gaze and felt her blush creep even higher. The avatar looked at her intently. She stepped back into her bench with a loud thunk. Asami unclasped their hands, desperate to regain some measure of self-control. "You do, now?" She placed her hands against the workbench, seeking stability.

"I felt fractured for the longest time. I was broken. All the pieces were there, but nothing fit in place like it should have." Korra moved her other hand to Asami's waist. She now held Asami steadily against the table. A pulse started in Asami's core. Her breath hitched when Korra ran a thumb over her hipbone. "I've thought a lot about this," Korra said, her voice pitched low.

"This?" Asami asked. She hated the unfamiliar waver that crept into her voice.

"Touching you...and other things." Korra's hand slipped higher up along her stomach. "I didn't want to start anything with you until I was whole again." A shudder tore through Asami as she felt Korra's hand crawl higher. "And...I know we're going to war, but I wanted to give this a chance before...before..." Korra's gaze lingered on her lips, she could tell by the almost glazed look in her eyes and the way her mouth moved silently.

"Before what?" Despite bracing herself against the table, she leaned into Korra's slight caresses.

Korra's lips touched hers before she realized what was happening. She gasped softly and tilted her head, leaning into the kiss. Korra's hand crept higher, stopping short under her breast, pressing against her pounding heart. The feeling of Korra's lips sliding against her own sent her pulse into overdrive. She inhaled sharply when Korra's tongue brushed gently against her lips, then whimpered when Korra pulled away. "I'm sorry," she murmured, inches still separating them. "Was that all right?"

Asami's hands flew forward, clutching at Korra and spinning her so that she was pinned against the workbench. "I've only waited for three years for that," she said, loving the way Korra groaned. "It was incredible." She kissed Korra again, hands finally roaming Korra's toned body in ways she had only dreamed of before. She shuddered as she felt Korra's hands on her abdomen. Her own hands traveled lower, hooking one under Korra's thigh, urging her onto the workbench as she pushed away the clutter with her other.

Korra lifted herself onto the desk and Asami spread her legs, leaning forward so she could kiss a trail down Korra's neck. "Asami," she whispered, clutching at Asami's shoulders tightly. Korra's skin was so soft against her lips, so pliable. She bit Korra's neck, eliciting a groan from her. Korra arched into her touch, hips rocking forward.

Her hands wandered under Korra's shirt, touching the overheated skin there as she moved her lips back to Korra's. They broke apart for a fraction of a second and Asami whispered, "Do you want this?" Their lips met again. Korra's tongue pressed against her own in a way that made the pulse between her legs stronger. Her hand cupped a breast, teasing Korra's taut nipple through the fabric of her bra. "Do you want me to continue?"

Korra gasped and tilted her head back. "I – I..." Asami waited for more words to come. A shadow flickered across Korra's face and she withdrew her hands and took a step back. She waited for Korra to say something, anything. Instead, she sat there, head tilted to the ceiling, paused in thought.

"We should probably wait, huh?" Asami asked.

Korra glanced at her and bit her lip. "Yeah, but that's really not what I want to do."

"Can you honestly tell me you're ready for this?" Asami crossed her arms. That was probably the safest thing she could do at this point. Her body ached to have Korra at her mercy again.

"I don't know." Korra groaned and shook her head. "I want to say yes. Would it be so bad for us to do this? I mean, who knows what's going to happen with Kuvira and her super weapon."

"Don't say things like that." It hurt enough to know that Korra would be flinging herself into danger again, that she had already done it once that day. "I don't want you to have to put yourself in harm's way if you can help it."

"Asami." Korra pushed herself off the table. "I'm going to be in danger no matter what. You have to know that."

She looked at the floor. It was safer than searching for answers in Korra's blue irises. "It doesn't make it hurt any less," she said. The pressure of tears built up in her throat. She swallowed it down, though her eyes still stung. "Perhaps we should save this for after the war is over." She tried to smile, her lips quivering with the effort. "I could stand to give you some more reasons to come back to me."

"I'm not the only one who's going to be in danger, you know." Korra took her hand, gently caressing her skin with her thumb. "That's something I love about us, you know? We work well together. We keep each other safe." Korra leaned up to place a soft kiss on Asami's cheek. She clenched her jaw and gripped Korra's hand tighter as her tears finally spilled over her cheeks. She had gone too long being Korra's unwavering rock. Now she crumbled. "I want you by my side, whatever the danger we face."

Asami looked at her only to see tears brimming in Korra's eyes. She sniffed and blinked away her own tears. "Well, I certainly ruined the mood, didn't I?"

"No." Korra leaned up to give her another small kiss. "I think Kuvira's army can take credit for that."

Asami laughed and pulled Korra into a hug. "Spirits, what are we doing?" She heard Korra chuckle in agreement and felt her press her face into Asami's neck. Korra's lips brushed over her skin. "Let's just go to bed," she said, still holding Korra tightly. "I'm feeling very exhausted suddenly."

It was the truth, she felt drained. After so many years of telling herself she would be okay with whatever Korra decided, whenever she decided it, her body was finally unwinding. Korra was here, in her arms, and she did not want to be anywhere else. To Asami, that was more than she could have ever hoped for.


End file.
